Most forced air conditioning systems, furnaces and heat pump installations utilized for conditioning household or commercial space, known as HVAC systems, are prefabricated to include space for installing an air filter in the airstream on the suction side of the blower. The filters are sometimes of a standard size and are commercially available. They commonly are disposable and are intended to be used only for a limited time as trapped dust particles begin to accumulate. Alternatively, some filters are of a more permanent reusable type that are intended to be periodically cleaned and reused. Removal and replacement of the filter is usually performed in an accessible location in or about the HVAC blower housing or in the return air duct work leading to the blower.
Servicing of the HVAC filters according to a recommended schedule has been known to vary to a large extent with the habits of the individual providing the maintenance. However, by and large, filter servicing is conducted at a frequency considerably less than desirable. While the infrequency of filter servicing can be attributed to a variety of different factors, paramount has been the inconvenient and limited access to the filter. Either because of a relatively remote inaccessible location and/or difficulty in removing equipment panels and doors necessary to gain filter access, the associated problems tend to discourage the proper and timely servicing of the filters. Moreover, even in many situations in which service is timely provided, the filter support structure has failed to secure the filter. In such cases, the filter may fall into the flow passage or become seized off-center, causing bypass leakage.
It can be appreciated that the use of air filters is highly desirable as a matter of both health and cleanliness. Not only do they serve to remove dust particles that would otherwise be introduced to the conditioned space but they also maintain the heat exchanger and evaporator coil unit adequately clean of particles that if not removed could adversely affect the heat transfer efficiency. In any event, failure to replace a dirty air filter results in a reduced air flow from the blower and increased power consumption for operation of the HVAC system.